


Game Night

by OneofWebs



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bondage, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Fantasizing, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), M/M, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Riding, Rimming, Sub Gabriel (Good Omens), Switch Gabriel (Good Omens), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Top Gabriel (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Gabriel and Aziraphale have come up with a little competition of their own. Crowley, fortunately, is very much apart of that. The goal is to see who can last the longest, but when Gabriel decides he wants to cheat a little, the night becomes far longer than any of them could have imagined. After all, Crowley is usually the winner.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 162





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaTheHank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/gifts).



> I literally wrote this today because I have never in MY LIFE felt so much drive to do something. Was it spite? Was it power? Was it the grace of a ferret? We will literally never know, but it's here. It's here, and it's glorious.
> 
> The whole thing started out as a hehe funny haha joke (re: the title) but now it's real and it's hot and i really had a blast writing this. Y'all can pry subGabriel out of my cold dead hands, and I'm Immortal.
> 
> This is also a gift to a friend who's been putting up with a lot of my shit so i wanted to do something nice for her. She was probably convinced i was never gonna write this, but if there's one thing Im good at, it's keeping good on my promises. Enjoy!

Crowley had both of his hands tied to the headboard and not a single bit of say in what was happening. He’d _had_ a say, when he agreed to this. It sounded like an absolute whirlwind of a time; he would have never said no, but then Aziraphale had taken such a painstakingly time to do _this_ , to restrain him against the headboard and gag him on a scarf. Gabriel’s scarf, because where else would he get one? If that had been the end of his surprises, then fine; Aziraphale and Gabriel had only invited into a _competition_ , after all. He knew of what nature, otherwise, it wouldn’t have been fair. But this. _This_.

Gabriel had helped Aziraphale straddled right over Crowley’s hips, and with the _show_ going on, it hadn’t taken Crowley more than a second to be aching for this. Both of his cocks were hard, and Gabriel had gripped just one with such a focused hand, it sent a jolt right up through Crowley’s spine. They hadn’t even taken the time to properly undress Aziraphale, but oh, he was already dripping when he pulled aside his cotton blue panties. Crowley couldn’t help but groan at the sight of him.

This wasn’t fair. Crowley just had to _watch_ as Gabriel eased Aziraphale down over his cock. The sudden rush of warmth, of _wetness_ around him—Crowley moaned and tried to buck his hips, but Gabriel just held him down while Aziraphale worked himself every inch farther over Crowley’s cock. Once Aziraphale was fully seated, his hips twitching from the sudden fullness, everything stopped.

“There are rules,” Gabriel said. “Be sure to follow them, Crowley. We just want you to lay there.”

Crowley nearly whined. “And just watch? That’s not fair.”

“It’s not supposed to be fair, trouble.” Gabriel grinned and leaned down over Crowley, smoothing a hand up his chest with a gentle, obnoxiously chaste little kiss.

That was how Crowley learned that he was an idle set piece to this little competition, where Gabriel and Aziraphale wanted to see which one of them could last longer, taking their pleasure from Crowley. They could each only take one of Crowley’s cocks at a time; anything else would be entirely unfair. In contrast, Crowley wasn’t allowed to _help_. This would just be a little show for him to watch, and it was just about to begin. As for each other, Gabriel and Aziraphale were allowed to touch, to kiss—whatever they thought would help them win this little _thing_ of theirs.

Aziraphale was moving, then. Just rolling his hips over Crowley and bracing himself on Crowley’s chest, moaning to himself with every little jolt, every slight little movement. Crowley wanted nothing more but to get his hands on those hips and hold Aziraphale down while he fucked up into that fat little cunt of his, but he had to stay still. It was only _fair_ , after all, to stay still. To watch. To _feel_ every inch he sunk inside of Aziraphale when Aziraphale started to bounce.

Oh, now it wasn’t fair anymore. Crowley groaned behind his gag and wanted so _desperately_ to be able to goad Aziraphale on, tell him how perfect he looked like that, bouncing for his own pleasure. Even Gabriel seemed to be enjoying the show, where he was kneeling just to the side with his prick dripping in his hand. He wouldn’t dare stroke himself, not if the _goal_ was to see who could last longer. But it was just the sight enough to have him hard, aching. If not for the hold on the base of his cock, maybe he would have already finished.

He needed to focus more on Aziraphale than himself. Aziraphale was almost too pretty a picture to touch, though. Almost. Every movement Aziraphale made had that beautiful, extra width of him bouncing and rolling. Gabriel could even forget the need growing in his pelvis in turn for leaning over, bracing himself just so over Crowley that the view was blocked. Gabriel leaned forward and wrapped his lips over Aziraphale’s nipple. Aziraphale’s hips stuttered in response; his jaw dropped open in a sudden moan.

It was a sight to behold, one that had Crowley sucking in a heavy breath through his nose. Aziraphale working his hips down over Crowley’s cock, Gabriel’s hand on his hip _helping_ him. Aziraphale’s back was arched so beautifully, trying to make it easier for Gabriel to suck on him, _lick_ over his tit while Aziraphale even had the audacity to palm over his other one. Gabriel switched his focus, then, to suck Aziraphale’s neglected nipple through the squeeze of his fingers, and Crowley nearly lost it there.

When Gabriel pulled away from Aziraphale, he did so to _grin_ back at Crowley. Crowley couldn’t talk, but he could see the way Aziraphale’s tits were dripping in saliva. He could _feel_ how none of that had stopped Aziraphale from fucking himself down on Crowley’s cock, moaning and whimpering and trying to take it in as deep as he possibly good. Aziraphale’s blush went from his cheeks down to his chest, and he was the _most_ beautiful way that Crowley had seen him—and he couldn’t fucking _talk_.

“I think he’s enjoying himself,” Gabriel said. He leaned into Aziraphale’s neck kissing the bit of skin he could reach while he worked a hand down Aziraphale’s chest, between the swell of his tits and down over his stomach. “Do you think you can get him off like this?” Gabriel asked, looking at Aziraphale then.

Aziraphale nodded. “I can—he looks close, doesn’t he?”

Crowley suddenly groaned when Aziraphale clenched down around him. Gabriel’s hand was there in an instant, ghosting over whatever part of Crowley’s cock Aziraphale _hadn_ _’t_ swallowed inside his cunt. And it made Aziraphale feel better too, Crowley could see it in his face. Aziraphale looked so, incredibly blissed out, his hips stuttering every time he bottomed back out. When he rolled his hips, his clit rubbed into Gabriel’s hand, and there was a shudder that took over his whole body.

Crowley, much as he tried to stay sill for them, was suddenly bucking his hips up in a loud, drawn out groan. Aziraphale responded with a moan of his own, crying out as Crowley _filled_ him—came inside of him always, always as much as he needed. It left Aziraphale shuddering, trembling, but he hadn’t come, himself. Even with Gabriel’s hand where it was, where Aziraphale couldn’t help but grind down into it. He hadn’t come.

“I want a turn,” Gabriel said, then, right into Aziraphale’s ear. He brought his hand up to Aziraphale’s lips, where Aziraphale took great care in cleaning it of the slick over Gabriel’s fingers. “Can I have a turn, sunshine?”

“If you can handle it,” Aziraphale smiled back. They kissed, after, in a sudden _clash_ of teeth and lip. Crowley got a front row seat to _all_ of it.

It was happening all over again, too. Aziraphale slowly, carefully pulled himself off of Crowley and moved down to the bed. He moved like he didn’t want Crowley’s spend to leak from him, and once he was settled down, Crowley watched with wide eyes as Aziraphale spread his own fingers through his fat lips, _feeling_ the mess down there. Aziraphale was too concerned with working himself on his own fingers to help Gabriel, but Gabriel didn’t _need_ the help.

Gabriel straddled over Crowley’s hips and stroked over his second, unused cock. The first one had already gone limp against his hips, covered in Aziraphale’s slick. The second one, though. It was still hard and dripping, ready for Gabriel. Gabriel was ready for it, too. The _feeling_ of Crowley inside of him. He wouldn’t ever get enough. He wasted no time positioning Crowley’s cock right where he needed it, where Crowley’s cockhead rubbed the cleft between his cheeks.

Crowley threw his head back when Gabriel sunk down on him. Gabriel took his cock in one smooth motion, and he didn’t stop after that. He braced himself on Crowley’s chest, leaning over him so he could roll his hips back, work himself over Crowley’s cock. Gabriel was never so loud as Aziraphale, but the look on his face with his brows up, his eyes half-lidded—Crowley could _always_ tell when Gabriel was enjoying himself.

Gabriel worked his hips in little circles before he started moving, up and down—quickly. _Quickly_. Like he was just trying to get Crowley off, but Aziraphale was close in the next second, his hands on Gabriel’s hips to try and slow him down. Aziraphale trailed a long line of kisses up Gabriel’s chest, up to his neck, and every second that past had Gabriel moving slower, and slower. Crowley groaned for the loss of friction, but he could still feel the way Gabriel clenched down around him, and it was nearly impossible to stay still. Crowley was _trying._

“Slow, darling,” Aziraphale hummed. “You don’t want it to end too quickly, do you?”

Gabriel worried into his bottom lip instead of responding, but he clenched his fist over Crowley’s chest.

“Or is that it? You think if you go too slow, you’ll come?” Aziraphale rubbed over Gabriel’s chest, slipping down farther to run his fingers over the very top of Gabriel’s hips.

Gabriel’s hips stuttered in response, and the longer Aziraphale lingered over the skin there, over his pelvis, the more Gabriel seemed to falter. He had a grip on Aziraphale’s shoulder to keep himself steady. He was still moving, bouncing over Crowley’s cock, but he’d lost all manner of rhythm. His eyes were closed tight, and his mouth was dropped open in a silent moan. He looked _good_. Crowley could tell he was enjoying himself, and every touch of Aziraphale’s fingers was just one touch closer to the threat of losing.

But touching each other wasn’t against the rules, so Gabriel just had to endure it. It was hard, because he _liked_ how it felt. Aziraphale’s touch was so soft, so smooth, and he knew exactly where to put his fingers, and win. His other hand was wrapped around Gabriel’s waist, low, helping him move his hips, roll them down into Crowley so he could find his own pleasure. It was like clockwork. Beautiful, beautiful clockwork, and Crowley couldn’t contain his own noises with every slap of their bodies together.

Crowley’s toes curled, and he struggled to keep his hips down on the bed. He didn’t want to interfere with their little game, after all, but he _certainly_ wanted to enjoy every second of it. Every drag of Gabriel’s walls around him, the feeling of Gabriel tightening every time Aziraphale touched him just right. Crowley was all but whimpering, waiting for his own release. He couldn’t chase it out like he wanted, and he _wanted_ it. The more Crowley moaned, though, the harder Gabriel seemed to work to get him off.

As Crowley would learn, his orgasm was the goal. They couldn’t switch until Crowley came, and hopefully, they wouldn’t come in the process. Gabriel was itching to get his hand on his cock, to at least squeeze down at the base to encourage himself _not_ to come—but that must have not been allowed. Gabriel kept his hands away from his own body, and Aziraphale didn’t dare offer a hand to his prick. Just to his hips, where it seemed a torturous little game of how much could Gabriel stand.

Gabriel could only stand so much, and he seemed _relieved_ when Crowley’s pleasure finally mounted enough for him to come. Gabriel didn’t stop fucking himself down until Crowley stilled, until Crowley had truly _finished_ , and then Gabriel groaned when he pulled off. It was like getting himself right to the crest of orgasm and then losing it. He fell down to the bed, stretched out on his back, and Crowley _craned_ to watch as Aziraphale moved in between his thighs.

Gabriel closed his eyes tight, trying not to groan, when Aziraphale’s fingers ran over his dripping hole. It was only fair; Aziraphale had touched himself after his round, so Gabriel would have to sit through this, too. Aziraphale made a very pointed effort to scoop Crowley’s spend up on two of his fingers and work it back inside, and Gabriel’s hole twitched through every second of it.

“And Crowley says I’m needy,” Aziraphale mused, to himself. “I suppose that makes it my turn, again.”

“You won’t be talking so big,” Gabriel managed out, “when it’s you on his cock.”

Aziraphale shivered. “Oh, I hope not.”

Aziraphale was almost giddy when he crawled back over Crowley. Crowley’s first cock was already hard again, and Aziraphale delighted in stroking it along, feeling how it was still covered in his own slick. It was about to be right up inside him, again, and the thought had his face red, already. He didn’t waste any time sinking down over it, already confident that he was going to win this. Listening to the way Crowley groaned was worth the haste for it, anyway, and Aziraphale started to roll his hips quickly.

“Look at you,” Gabriel said. Oh, he’d gotten _so_ much better at the talk since this had all began. “You act so tough, but you’re really just desperate for cock.”

Aziraphale shuddered. “You—you sound like Crowley.”

Gabriel moved to settle in behind him, kneeling up so Aziraphale could lean back into his chest. “Crowley can’t talk right now, sunshine. Someone has to tell you what a slut you are. I know how much you enjoy hearing it.”

Aziraphale’s hips stuttered in response. He _did_ enjoy hearing it, and it made him want to work harder, to be better. He wanted Crowley to feel good, to feel so good inside of Aziraphale that he came and filled him up. Aziraphale always wanted more, more, and that was just what Gabriel was going to play on when he pressed wet fingers down the back of Aziraphale’s panties and between his cheeks. Aziraphale gasped, but he couldn’t move away. Gabriel’s free arm had come around his chest to hold him in place and make it all worthwhile while he thumbed over Aziraphale’s nipple.

“I’m sure you won’t mind, will you?” Gabriel played. It was, of course, the chance for Aziraphale to refuse the advancement. When no refusal came, Gabriel pushed his index finger inside of Aziraphale, knuckle deep. “I know how much you love Crowley; how good he makes you feel. But you’ve always loved being stuffed full, haven’t you? Our little game here won’t allow that, so just think of this is a consolation prize.”

Aziraphale gasped out with Gabriel’s finger against his prostate. It had him clenching down on Crowley, who groaned in return and just wanted _more_ of whatever little thing they were playing at. Gabriel surely didn’t just mean to tease about this, not when he was working a second finger up Aziraphale’s arse. No, he must have meant to do it, and the thought had Crowley shuddering. Aziraphale _did_ like to be stuffed, but more than that, they certainly loved stuffing him. If he couldn’t have three cocks, then two was a literal close second.

Crowley even struggled against his bindings as he watched, as he _felt_ the way Aziraphale worked down him, trembling and shivering as he did. Even with fingers inside of him, Aziraphale still worked hard over Crowley’s cock. It was easy to tell that Aziraphale wanted more, that he wouldn’t be satisfied with just a cock up his cunt. He wanted _more,_ and Gabriel was just providing that.

Three fingers, and Aziraphale was dripping his mess down over Crowley’s prick, moaning all the while. Gabriel hadn’t relented; not only was he still toying at Aziraphale’s nipples, squeezing his tits, but he was fucking him with fervor on his fingers. Aziraphale wouldn’t dare beg for it, but the look on his face was _screaming_ that he just wanted more. Needed more.

He hadn’t to wait a moment longer. Gabriel spared only a touch to gather slick from Aziraphale’s hungry little quim. That, he spread down over his own cock before positioning himself. Aziraphale _blossomed_ for him, opening right up and accepting every inch of his cock. For all of this, and he still had only just move Aziraphale’s panties to the side. Aziraphale’s cute little blue panties were soaked, at this point, catching excess slick from his quim each and every time Aziraphale nearly gushed with his pleasure.

“How does that feel?” Gabriel asked. He had a tight hold on Aziraphale’s hips, keeping him in place while Gabriel fucked into him from behind. It was torturous—Crowley could _feel_ Gabriel moving, and it was no doubt that Gabriel could feel him too. Aziraphale felt everything, and he clenched down and cried out.

He hadn’t even managed a response by the time he was coming, gushing out a mess of slick over himself, his panties, and Crowley’s cock. It all worked so perfectly, and Crowley was coming again. The combined feeling of it all was too much for him to hold back from; Crowley couldn’t even remember a time he’d come so often, but he certainly would never forget this. He was dazed, strung out, and Gabriel was _still_ fucking into Aziraphale, listening to and drinking in his little whimpers.

Now that the game had been officially won and lost, Aziraphale didn’t feel the least bit bad about reaching forward and untying Crowley’s gag. Crowley, who was still coming down from his high, noticed that something was certainly _wrong_. Which wasn’t right. They’d just had an amazing time, and Aziraphale looked—daresay, Crowley thought Aziraphale looked like he might cry. That wasn’t what anyone would have wanted, but from his place, Gabriel couldn’t see him like this.

“Aziraphale—” Crowley started, but it was hard to gather his thoughts.

“He cheated,” Aziraphale whined. “Gabriel _cheated_ , and—” Aziraphale gasped with a sudden hard thrust, and it seemed like the type of thing that meant Gabriel was about to come. All it took was a snap of Crowley’s fingers to halt that, and Gabriel let out a stuttering groan.

“What—I,” Gabriel gasped. “I didn’t cheat. We didn’t say anything about this—”

“He cheated,” Aziraphale insisted.

Gabriel wasn’t stupid. He’d put together the pieces quick enough to realize that _his_ orgasm was suddenly off the table. He pulled out of Aziraphale and leaned into him instead, rubbing his hands up and down Aziraphale’s arms.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, kissing Aziraphale’s cheek. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Come on now,” Crowley urged. “We can still salvage this. Why don’t you untie me, and we can give Gabriel a proper punishment, hm?”

Gabriel shot a glare at Crowley, but _Aziraphale_ , who mattered a bit more in that instance, gave a slight grin. That did sound like a good time.

“He hasn’t come yet, you know,” Crowley urged. “Maybe he just needs some _help_ , and he certainly needs to make this up to you. Let me go, alright? Let me show Gabriel how to treat you right.”

Aziraphale shuddered in Gabriel’s hold, but pushed forward to untie Crowley. Gabriel knew that he’d done something worthy of this, so he didn’t even try to fight it. He sat off to the side and waited, trying to ignore his own erection. It wouldn’t do him any good, not if he’d figured Crowley’s little _miracle_ for what a demonic little joy it really was.

Once Crowley was free, he pushed himself up to his knees and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale. They stayed like that for a moment, pressed close together where Crowley could kiss him anywhere he could reach. His lips, his cheek, his jaw, his neck. Crowley always paid such good attention to his neck, sucking up little bruises on the white of his skin. While he worked on that, Aziraphale grinned over at Gabriel something _snide_ , that said he knew exactly what he was doing. He was getting all the attention because Crowley wanted him to feel good, and Gabriel was going to get punished.

“Let’s lay you down,” Crowley cooed. “I’ll show that wanker how to take care of you, okay?”

Aziraphale gave as coy a face and a nod as he could manage. He laid down with his head in the pillows, and Crowley didn’t waste a moment. He kissed down Aziraphale’s body, over his tits and the rolls of his stomach, trailing along his tongue where it seemed apt, until he was down between Aziraphale’s legs. He didn’t linger long, but he didn’t go without mouthing over Aziraphale’s cunt, right through the sopping fabric of his panties, and feeling him _shiver_ at the touch. Aziraphale wanted to work his hips down over Crowley’s mouth, but Crowley was gone in the next instant.

“Over here, Romeo,” Crowley grinned, held out his hand.

Gabriel came over, just as he’d been asked, and he didn’t talk. He didn’t even so much as get a _kiss_ , which he would try to ignore. He wanted one. Instead, Crowley was almost clinical as he helped Gabriel settled own between Aziraphale’s thighs. Crowley didn’t touch more than he had to, and he kept his hands above hip level. Even where he could see that Gabriel’s cock was dripping and red, waiting for release, Crowley didn’t _want_ to help.

“Now, you’re going to make it up to my angel, aren’t you?” Crowley hummed.

Gabriel nodded.

“Nobody likes a cheater. You better make sure that Aziraphale feels good, alright?”

Still, Gabriel only nodded. He chewed into his bottom lip, trying to ignore the thumping in the back of his skull—the anticipation. Crowley was going to orchestrate this, and they _both_ loved when Crowley did that. It was like he was a part of it without doing anything, and it was always so nice. Watching Crowley reach around him to peel Aziraphale’s panties to the side just had Gabriel shuddering. Then, and only then, did Crowley finally put a hand on his cock. It was only to help guide him forward, to press his cockhead between Aziraphale’s folds, but _Crowley_ was touching him.

“Crowley—” Gabriel gasped, but Crowley just shook his head.

“I’m not even here,” he said. “Don’t mind me.”

Oh, but Gabriel _wanted_ to mind Crowley. He wanted Crowley to kiss him and touch him and _fuck_ him, but that wasn’t going to happen. Not yet, if it was to at all. Instead, Crowley just helped guide Gabriel forward, until he was sinking into the warmth of Aziraphale’s quim. Gabriel really shuddered, then. Crowley didn’t let him stop until his hips were flush up against Aziraphale, and then it was like Crowley was holding him there, keeping him from moving.

“What do we say?” Crowley hummed. “To Aziraphale, now. Don’t think of me.”

“I—I apologize,” Gabriel gritted out. His hips were twitching on their own, trying to work deeper into Aziraphale. Aziraphale just spread his thighs a little wider, fisting his hands into the pillows.

“Good,” Crowley said. “You’re doing wonderful. Now, you just have to prove it. I know you know how to.”

Crowley wasn’t going to stay there to help, but he didn’t go far. He sat off to the side, leaning down into the pillows where he had a good view of what Gabriel was going to do. Crowley had his cocks in his hand, stroking himself slowly. When he gave a nod, Gabriel started to move.

Aziraphale was so _wet_ , so slick. He’d already come, and what’s more, he had Crowley’s spend inside of him. It was such a mess, the squelch that sounded out each time Gabriel pushed back inside, but they were both all the more aroused for it. Aziraphale could feel how every push of Gabriel’s cock shifted all of that _fluid_ around inside of him, further into him, and it all made Gabriel’s movements easier. Some of it even dripped out around him, sliding down the folds of Aziraphale’s cunt and soaking into his panties, into the sheets beneath him.

“How does it feel?” Crowley asked. “Do you like fucking my sloppy seconds? Not even seconds though, is it?” Crowley looked all too proud of himself.

“It feels—it feels good,” Gabriel gasped.

His hips worked a little faster, then. He was well rewarded with Aziraphale’s delightful little moan. Aziraphale even _reached_ for him, and Gabriel bent down into his arms to meet him in a kiss. Gabriel really worked then, fucking into Aziraphale like it was all he knew how to do. Aziraphale gasped and moaned pretty little things into their kiss, and it was _glorious_. The way that Aziraphale opened up for each, renewed thrust was a feeling Gabriel could never tire of.

It was an even better feeling, the way Aziraphale would clench down around him. The way that he shuddered and moaned when Gabriel worked a hand between them to finger over his clit. Aziraphale’s entire body arched with that, a shiver taking hold while he moaned for more, _more_. Always more. He always wanted more. Gabriel intended on _giving_ him more, working his hand down just a little farther to spread out through Aziraphale’s lips, to feel over his hole where Gabriel sunk down with every thrust.

“O—Oh!” Aziraphale cried out. Gabriel pushed his finger right inside, and Aziraphale spread open for it like it was nothing. “Oh, Gabriel, darling—” Aziraphale’s jaw dropped open as he moaned with his new rush of pleasure.

“That good, is he?” Crowley hummed. “I don’t know, angel. He looks like he’s about to come. What kind of a partner would he be if he let himself get off first, hm?”

Crowley had slithered just a bit closer to Aziraphale, where he could put his arm around his head and card through his white curls. Aziraphale leaned into him, desperate for his touch, and they both just _watched_ as Gabriel tried to compose himself. Then, there was that horrid snap of Crowley’s fingers. Gabriel’s pleasure died right with it, and he groaned out with frustration. He leaned down into Aziraphale’s chest, gasping and panting. He continued to thrust, he moved his finger inside, and with a renewed _prayer_ that Crowley would let him finish, he used his free hand to cup Aziraphale’s left tit while he mouthed over the right one.

“That’s better,” Crowley grinned.

Aziraphale cried out. His hips bucked up to meet every thrust that Gabriel gave him, and he threaded his fingers through Gabriel’s hair to keep him sucking over his nipple. Aziraphale could _feel_ his own pleasure mounting, but he couldn’t help but think that maybe Crowley’s miracle had been for him too. No matter how Gabriel worked, no matter how he fucked, what angle he took, how well he moved, Aziraphale couldn’t seem to find that next step. Gabriel couldn’t either, and _oh_ it was frustratingly cruel.

“Maybe he’s forgotten,” Crowley suggested. “Maybe Gabriel’s been spreading his legs open for just a bit too long. Forgot what it takes to _fuck_ , hm?”

“Crowley,” Gabriel gasped. “Crowley, _please_ , I’m— _please_.”

“I think you need to be shown what to do. You need a lesson.”

“Anything, Crowley, please. I want to come.”

“ _You_ want to come?” Crowley pushed himself up. He pulled Gabriel up away from Aziraphale, a tight hold on his hair, and titled his head back as far as he could without _actually_ hurting Gabriel. That wasn’t his intention. “How do you think Aziraphale feels? I’m sure he wants to come, too. I’m sure he’s _dying_ to come on your cock, just like the good little slut he is, but you can’t seem to get him there.”

“Crowley—I _can_ , just let me—”

“Let you keep trying?” Crowley hummed. He let go of Gabriel’s hair and turned his attention back to Aziraphale. “Or maybe _I_ should fuck Aziraphale. Show you how it’s done. What would you say to that?” That was a question for both of them.

That was Crowley asking if this was okay, and they knew it. They both _knew_ he’d done something so neither of them would find their climax like this. This was their chance for them to tell him that this was too much, and he either needed to dial it back or stop altogether. Crowley waited in absolute silence while they both got to think over it, and there came no immediate refusal. In fact, Gabriel even had something to say.

“I—I want you to teach me,” Gabriel muttered.

Gabriel’s face had turned almost entirely red, but the way Crowley looked at him with such _awe_ was just about enough for Gabriel not to feel so embarrassed. They _all_ knew that Crowley had done something. The implication that Gabriel wasn’t _good enough_ wasn’t a real implication, but it still had Gabriel feeling just the way he would if it was a real implication. That was the point, though. Humiliation. Crowley was too good at it, and if Gabriel really didn’t like it, all he had to do was stop it.

Instead, he let Crowley do what he wanted. Because he _did_ enjoy this, and his blatantly admittance of that earned him a kiss, finally. Gabriel melted into the kiss, even moaned, and tried to follow it when Crowley pulled away. That wasn’t an option, because Crowley had other plans.

Gabriel let Crowley maneuver him around. Aziraphale had shifted to the right side of the bed, and Gabriel was on the left. Kneeling. There was a harness around his thighs, like two little cuffs with cuffs attached, where his _hands_ were restrained. Gabriel couldn’t shift out of this position, and he couldn’t move his hands. It would ensure that he was there to watch, and that he didn’t distract himself with _needless_ things like jerking himself off. There had been an off-handed comment of if he could even manage to get himself off, but Crowley had kissed him again, after that.

Then, came the final piece. Crowley moved back over to Aziraphale, where he took the waistband of his panties and made a slow, delicate move to peel them down. Aziraphale moaned at the feeling of it. The way that it pulled away from his cunt, the _wetness_ that was there. His panties were positively soiled, and Crowley had a plan for them. That plan involved turning them inside out so that patch of wet slick was front and center, and then Crowley moved over to Gabriel.

“Open your mouth for me, Romeo,” Crowley said.

“Crowley—”

“I didn’t ask you to _speak_. I said open your mouth.” Crowley tapped Gabriel’s jaw for good measure, and Gabriel did what he was told. “I wouldn’t want you interrupting us. This is for you to _watch_ , not participate in.”

Crowley pressed those soiled panties right into Gabriel’s mouth, making sure that he would have nothing more to do than taste Aziraphale’s slick off the fabric. Just like that, Gabriel was sufficiently gagged, and it was _so_ much more fun than the cheap scarf trick they’d pulled on Crowley. That left Gabriel properly restrained, and Crowley had no qualms with leaving him there and returning to Aziraphale.

Crowley was never one to waste any time, but he was also, certainly, one to take his time. Instead of going right for it like Gabriel might have expected, Crowley started with just _kisses_ , rocking himself into the plump of Aziraphale’s mound while they did. Aziraphale moaned for him, so prettily, and worked his hands up through Crowley’s hair to keep him there. When Crowley pulled away, though, Aziraphale let him go. Crowley had molded his hands over Aziraphale’s tits in the meantime, massaging their soft skin and pushing them together, rolling them over the meat of his chest.

Aziraphale trembled for Crowley and parted out his thighs. Gabriel could already tell that Aziraphale wanted _more_ , but that was never new. Crowley must have seen it too, but he deliberately spent his _time_ tonguing the stripe of skin between Aziraphale’s tits. When it was finally his _tongue_ over Aziraphale’s chest, his nipples, Crowley’s hands worked down over his sides and took precious care to feel over each inch of skin, each roll of Aziraphale’s fat.

There came Aziraphale’s shuddering moan as Crowley passed down over his hips and rubbed up his thighs. Crowley’s lips followed suit, and he made good play of marking the inside of Aziraphale’s thighs. He always liked when Aziraphale was a pretty shade of something—whether it was red from slapping or purple from biting. Aziraphale practically begged for it, too. If it was any other night, Crowley might have even taken _time_ to slap Aziraphale’s thighs, his arse. Or even his pretty little mound. Crowley did so love to watch Aziraphale’s vulva clench with excitement.

Instead, Crowley smoothed his hands down over Aziraphale’s pelvis and watched him shiver. He pulled Aziraphale open, a gentle hold on his outer labia, and ducked down to swipe his tongue through the open slit. Aziraphale practically keened, his head shooting back with his sudden pleasure.

“Crowley—Crowley, please,” Aziraphale gasped out. “Please, please—fuck me. I need you inside of me.”

Crowley pulled back, still smoothing his hands around. Always touching. Always comforting. “Whatever you need, angel,” he cooed.

Gabriel shifted uncomfortable, his cock getting more and more difficult to ignore. Crowley shifted so that his prick was right up against Aziraphale, and he still had Aziraphale’s cunt pulled open like that. All for him. Gabriel even let out a whimper, but it was muffled by the panties—Aziraphale’s panties, he reminded himself. Soaked with Aziraphale’s slick. It was his very own taste of having his lips on Aziraphale’s soaked little quim, and it wasn’t _fair._

When Crowley finally sunk inside, Aziraphale cried out for him. He moaned out so prettily, _sang_ for Crowley. He was putting on his own little show, looking at Gabriel with that coy thing in his eyes where it was obvious that he _knew_ exactly what he’d done. Gabriel wouldn’t blame him. This was quite a show; he just wanted to be able to _touch_. The way he was sitting, all he could focus on was Crowley’s spend dripping down his cleft, and it made him long to be a part of this.

He had to wait. He would wait. He would _watch_ as Crowley worked his hips, keeping a tight grip on Aziraphale’s hips to help him work his way down. Aziraphale never liked to do much work, not entirely. His favorite thing was to just lay there and enjoy it, to set the pace with words and words alone.

“H-harder,” Aziraphale gasped. “Oh, yes—oh, dear, right there. Please, please, please—” Aziraphale gasped.

Crowley did _exactly_ as he was told, angling his hips just right to make Aziraphale scream for him. Crowley had more stamina than any demon rightfully needed, and he used it with such passion. His hips moved fast, and Gabriel could see every inch of cock that sunk into Aziraphale. He hated to admit to himself how much he wanted that, right now. How much he wanted Crowley to bend him over and take him. That would have been a proper punishment; this was just cruel.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale whimpered. “I—your second cock, please. I need it. I won’t have anything else.”

“Of course, you won’t.” Crowley chuckled to himself, leaning down to cup the side of Aziraphale’s face and kiss him.

“ _Now_ , dear,” came Aziraphale’s sudden command.

Crowley made no comment about who was supposed to be in charge. He didn’t leave without _something_ though, which came in the way of a slap over Aziraphale’s swollen little nipple. Aziraphale gasped from behind his hands, but it was all to hide his moan. If Crowley wanted to spend an entire day abusing his tits, Aziraphale would have begged for it.

Then, Crowley was grabbing his second cock and slowing. He guided it to Aziraphale’s hole and pushed in slow, watching the way Aziraphale’s cunt spread open for the extra girth. And Aziraphale _took_ it. He always took it. He _lived_ for Crowley to spear him open like that, and his jaw fell open with the pleasure of it, as he cried out. Aziraphale couldn’t help but chance a venture down to his own quim, where he rubbed his fingers through his slick and moved over his clit.

“That’s my greedy little angel,” Crowley all but growled. “Never satisfied, are you?”

Aziraphale whimpered. “That’s—that’s not true. I—it feels so good, Crowley, ah!”

Crowley bat away Aziraphale’s hand and took over the effort himself, rubbing his forefinger around Aziraphale’s clit in little circles. He did it so much better, anyway, with the way Aziraphale’s entire body had suddenly bounced and jolted. It made the passing wave of doubt wash over Gabriel, the way Crowley handled a cunt. Maybe he wanted one back. But then Crowley was looking at him, eying him with pure gold eyes from the strained look on his face down to where his cock stood hard between his thighs. Crowley eyed him _hungrily_.

“What do you say, angel? Has Gabriel been good?”

Aziraphale looked at Gabriel, then. His eyes took the same trail to land on Gabriel’s cock, and Aziraphale swallowed. Gabriel had such a size to him, it was impossible _not_ to look at it like that, like Aziraphale wanted it inside of him.

“Do you think he’s made it up to you?” Crowley asked again, leaning down to curl Aziraphale’s hair away from his forehead.

Aziraphale nodded. “Yes, Crowley, yes. Oh, he’s been so good. Please, bring him over here—I can’t stand to have him look so unhappy.”

Crowley snorted. “He’s not unhappy, love. He’s _longing_. He wants to be with us. Should I let him?”

“Yes, yes, Crowley, _please_.”

Gabriel couldn’t help but feel a bit happy for how Aziraphale begged to have him over there. He begged so prettily and so _sure_ , Crowley couldn’t possibly deny him. Crowley had a hard time denying Aziraphale anything, especially when it came to pleasures of the flesh.

“Come for me then,” Crowley hissed. “I want your fat little cunt to _gush_ for me.”

Aziraphale trembled, but oh, he couldn’t deny Crowley either. It took another hard thrust and Crowley’s finger just right over Aziraphale’s clit to have him doing just that, crying out with orgasm and gushing over Crowley’s cocks.

Crowley was still hard when he pulled out, but his cocks were covered in that beautiful sheen of Aziraphale’s slick. Gabriel gulped at the sight of it and wondered just what Crowley had in store. Would he rip out the gag and force Gabriel down on his cocks to clean them? One at a time, both? Would he have Gabriel clean up Aziraphale too, shoving his face down between Aziraphale’s thighs and not letting him up to even breathe until Aziraphale had come again?

The gag was not taken. Crowley didn’t undo a single bit of restraint, gag, or other. Instead, he moved Gabriel across the bed to position him between Aziraphale’s thighs, again, where his hands were still strapped to his own. It was incredibly restricting, but that was the point. Crowley was only obliging Aziraphale’s _begging_ to have Gabriel involved. Nobody had said just _how_ Gabriel would be involved, but he knew that it was going to be worth the time he’d had to wait.

“We’re going to see what you’ve learned,” Crowley hummed right into his ear.

There wasn’t anything more than that. Crowley made sure they were close enough for it to work, and then he was helping it all along. Gabriel’s hips were flush to Aziraphale’s in the next moment, and they both shuddered. Gabriel couldn’t much _move_ though. Nothing more than a subtle rock. Even if it still had Aziraphale shivering, moaning, it wasn’t _enough_. Gabriel knew that. But it didn’t have to be. Crowley had something else in mind.

Gabriel moaned, muffled by the panties, when Crowley slipped his fingers down between his cheeks. _Oh_. Crowley fully intended to be part of it, this time. He wasn’t going to start slow, either. There were two fingers, pressing against Gabriel’s hole. Gabriel was still wet and open, and they slipped inside of him easily.

“It’s almost like I don’t even need to open you up,” Crowley said. “You and Aziraphale must have been so _attentive_ with each other before you came to find me, is that right?”

Gabriel nodded. When Crowley jerked his hand forward, Gabriel’s body moved with it. The force was enough to send him flush against Aziraphale’s hips, and Aziraphale moaned, too.

“You two feel each other up? Talk about what you were going to do when you had me like that?” Crowley worked a third finger in, then. “How many fingers did you fit up Aziraphale’s quim before he came? Did he even come?”

Gabriel nodded, he nodded. Aziraphale _had_ come on his fingers, before they found Crowley. It had been wonderful, the way they were together. There had been kissing and touching. Where Gabriel had been four fingers deep in Aziraphale’s cunt, Aziraphale had returned the favor with that warming lube Gabriel always preferred.

“Bet I could fit a whole fist in you,” Crowley mused. “Bet I could fit one in the both of you, the way you two like to whore around.”

“Crowley—” Aziraphale gasped. Every _move_ of Crowley’s fingers was moving Gabriel, almost forcing him to fuck forward into Aziraphale. But that was the point, then, wasn’t it?

“That’s for another time, though.” Crowley was definitely going to think about it, though. Having the both of them bent over the edge of the bed, wide open and gaping for him. He was going to _dream_ about it.

Crowley pulled his fingers back in turn for his cock, which he pressed up inside of Gabriel quickly. Then, there was a pause.

“Do you want them both?” Crowley asked. When Gabriel nodded, Crowley knew this was going to be _fun_.

Gabriel split right open for the second cock, and Crowley _groaned_ once he’d sunk entirely inside. There wasn’t a second before Crowley bottomed out and when Crowley started thrusting. The force of his thrusts was enough to send Gabriel in and out of Aziraphale, and Aziraphale cried out so prettily for it. If it wasn’t enough, and it never was, Aziraphale would have to do the rest himself.

Aziraphale shifted and positioned himself so it was easy to fuck himself forward onto Gabriel. It was such a sight, too. A beautiful one. Gabriel moaned out like watching Aziraphale fuck himself like that was even better than the split, full feeling of Crowley inside him. He never wanted to pick which one was better, that was for sure.

All Gabriel wanted to do was _tell_ Aziraphale how good he looked, like that. How beautiful he looked fucking himself down on Gabriel’s cock. It was such a sight, the roll of his body while he did it. The way his jaw was open wide with his moans. His eyes were shut tight with _pleasure_. Crowley may have been working them both, but Aziraphale was doing it _beautifully_. Gabriel couldn’t help but moan, himself. Through the moans, he even tried to _talk_. But the gag. The _stupid_ gag.

“Oh, listen to him,” Crowley mused between his grunts. “I think he’s trying to say something.”

“Oh, Crowley, he’s been so good. Please,” Aziraphale begged. “Please, I want to hear him talk!”

Crowley gave a few more good, well aimed thrusts to Gabriel’s prostate just to _listen_ to him moan like that. He still hadn’t come. He still _couldn_ _’t_ come, and Crowley could tell by the way that he sounded so desperate, so whiney. Gabriel was the only one of them who hadn’t come that night, and maybe it just wasn’t fair. Crowley took pity on him then and pulled the panties out of his mouth.

“Thank you,” Gabriel gasped. “Oh, Aziraphale,” Gabriel looked at him immediately. “Sunshine, you look so good. You’re doing so _wonderfully_ , like this. Working yourself down on me, oh—” Gabriel cut off in a moan from Crowley’s sudden thrust.

Aziraphale found another orgasm in the force of it, his cunt clenching down around Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel could have come, then, but oh, nothing was happening. His pleasure was already at his peak, and still, Crowley was keeping this tight hold on him. Gabriel couldn’t even _show_ how bad he wanted it; he was at the mercy of Crowley’s thrusts, and Crowley could keep this up all night. If he wanted to come, he was going to have to _beg_ for it. Beg for it he did.

“Crowley, please. I want to come, _please_ , let me come. Please, my demon, please,” Gabriel tried to wrench around to look at him. “Trouble—oh, fuck, please—”

“What do you think?” Crowley asked. He’d grabbed Gabriel’s chin and used the leverage to pull Gabriel back into his chest. Gabriel’s hips still bucked and twitched with every one of Crowley’s, but Crowley’s attention had shifted. He wasn’t looking at Aziraphale, even if he was talking to him. He was _finally_ looking at Gabriel.

“He’s been good. He’s made up for his cheating,” Aziraphale smiled. “Let him come, Crowley. I want to feel him inside of me.”

Gabriel came, right there. The clench of his arse over Crowley had Crowley coming too, and everything crested into one satisfying _bloom_. Gabriel cried out with it, and road it out until Crowley had finally finished. Then, _then_ , Crowley pulled out of him and finally undid the restraints on his thighs.

Once Gabriel was free, he fell onto the right side of the bed, face first into the pillows. He was looking at Aziraphale, and Aziraphale regarded him with such a beautiful, soft look on his face that Crowley almost had to look away. He wasn’t quite ready for things to end, but he would let them kiss it out while he sorted through his thoughts. It was so hard to think, but this _was_ supposed to be a competition. Both of them, laying out like that, looked too good _not_ to eat.

“How would you feel about one more round?” Crowley asked. “Back to that competition you both talked so highly about, hm? I eat you both out, and whoever can last the longest gets one more _fuck_.”

Aziraphale visibly shuddered at the suggestion, and Gabriel’s lips parted open in a silent gasp. That sounded positively heavenly, and from a demon, that was the last thing they’d expected. But they’d both readily agreed to it.

Crowley didn’t waste any time laying himself out between Gabriel’s legs and spreading apart his cheeks. He didn’t waste any time licking up a line of dripping spend from his bollocks back to his hole. Crowley moved like a starved man, pressing his face to Gabriel’s skin. He licked over Gabriel’s hole, reveled in the feeling of it twitching beneath his tongue. It didn’t take long before he plunged his tongue inside, and the _moan_ Gabriel gave was positively beautiful.

Gabriel was never so loud during sex, and to hear his voice ring out like that was a special treat. It meant he was tired. It meant he was _sensitive_. It meant by the pure action of having Crowley’s lips pressed into him, mouth moving around his hole and tongue inside, he was hard already. Gabriel’s hips bucked, rutted down into the bed sheets. It took no more than five minutes for Gabriel to cry out with another orgasm, and his orgasms were always _loud._ Wonderful.

Crowley knew he’d done quite a job and pulled back to smooth his hand sup over Gabriel’s cheeks. He spread him open just to see what he’d done and couldn’t help but grin. He departed Gabriel with a slap to his arse, just to watch the way his butt jiggled.

Then, it was Aziraphale’s turn. By this time, Aziraphale and Gabriel had locked hands. They were leaning so close together that their heads were touching, and they could hear each other’s sounds firsthand. When Crowley sucked over Aziraphale’s clit, Gabriel watched the way his face contorted beautifully with pleasure. He could see it on Aziraphale’s face, how much more of this he was ready for, how much more he _wanted_. Gabriel wouldn’t take that away from him.

It was on a very subtle miracle from one particular Archangel that Aziraphale found his orgasm quickly, on Crowley’s tongue. Crowley would, of course, chalk it up to his own skill and feel very proud until he figured out what had actually happened. Then, he would think it was sweet. Aziraphale thought it was sweet. Gabriel was tired, and he’d had his fill—literally. He was more than content to watch Crowley press into Aziraphale one more time and fuck him like he deserved

Somewhere after that and by the time Crowley was nearly finished, himself, Gabriel had fallen straight asleep. His head was tucked up against Aziraphale’s shoulder, where Aziraphale’s arm had been a makeshift pillow. Aziraphale had been carding through his hair the whole time, trying to keep himself quiet, now. It had caught Crowley’s attention, how quiet Aziraphale had gotten, and he’d smiled. Crowley leaned over Aziraphale so that he could kiss Gabriel.

They did certainly intend to finish, even if Crowley had to clamp his hand over Aziraphale’s mouth when he found his orgasm. When Crowley came a minute later, it was biting down into the back of his hand. Neither one of them wanted to wake Gabriel up. Neither one of them even wanted to _move_.

Where Crowley would have usually insisted that they take a bath and clean up the proper way, he figured a miracle would do, this time. Clean them up, change the sheets, and turn the lights off for the night. And with that, Crowley plopped his way down on Aziraphale’s free size and gave him one goodnight kiss, too.

**Author's Note:**

> 𓆏 Froge Smooches 𓆏  
> [Top Crowley Dicsord](https://discord.gg/6UgMsjH)  
> [Check me out on Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)  
> 


End file.
